


Drifting apart

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drugs, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От любви до ненависти – один шаг. Иногда чуть больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting apart

Они знакомятся, точнее, нарываются друг на друга, в самом банальном месте – на пятничной тусовке в гей-баре. И, если не считать абсолютно необъяснимого, одуряющего возбуждения и лихорадочной тяги друг к другу, остальное тоже более чем банально. Дженсен в затемненном углу за столиком, не отрывающий глаз от Джареда в луче прожектора на танцполе. Внезапный и очень синхронный рывок прочь, в темноту коридоров, закономерно закончившийся яростным, некрасивым и совершенно охуенным трахом в не менее банальном месте.

1\. Двое.  
Когда они оказываются у Дженсена на квартире, Джаред как-то теряет ощущение времени и связности событий.  
Происходит все. Яркий свет, огромная постель, шум крови в ушах, совсем не нежная хватка и столкновение тел. В редкие моменты, когда Джаред приходит в себя, он надивиться не может реакциям своего тела и сознания.  
\- Еще! Сильнее! Хочу тебя... Люблю... – задыхается он, стараясь ощутить, взять, принять как можно больше этих губ, пальцев, члена, этого тела , взгляда этих глаз. Медленные, сильные движения сводят с ума, а низкий, бархатный голос чуть насмешливо тянет:  
\- Хоочешь...не лююбишь... сам скоро поймешь...  
И ощущение, что, возбужденный до предела, он с усилием, медленно, как во сне, разводит руками и ногами в золотистой, прозрачной, горячей и густой жидкости, которая проникает в него, заполняет, сжимает все плотнее, пока он не изольется, содрогаясь от наслаждения, не оставляет Джареда до утра.

2\. Чужие.  
Он напряжен и почти дрожит, вновь оказавшись перед этой дверью, которая открывается в ту же секунду. За ней, в неожиданно густом полумраке, стоит полностью обнаженный Дженсен. Не раздумывая, Джаред ныряет в уже знакомый обжигающий водоворот, с головой погружаясь в ощущения, обостренные отсутствием света. Крепко зажмурившись, он стонет в голос, корчится и умоляет, когда внезапно оказывается вздернутым на четвереньки, и в него входят сразу с двух сторон. Сквозь веки красным вспыхивает свет, а ухо обжигает свистящий шепот:  
\- Хочешь ведь.. Вот так хочешь... Еще ... Сильно ... Глубоко ... Кончить хочешь...  
Джаред распахивает глаза и мычит, пытаясь уйти от толчков. Двое незнакомых голых парней, стоя на коленях на огромной постели, торопливо вбиваются в него, а Дженсен – Дженсен подныривает ему под живот и горячий, умелый рот накрывает член. Джаред не помнит, сколько раз кончил и как долго его не отпускали. Только шепот. И желание, скручивающее все тело.  
Полностью очнувшись только перед запертой дверью, он медленно тащится прочь. 

3\. Другой.  
Он не собирался сюда приходить. Больше никогда. Вообще не собирался уходить из того бара, где текила так хорошо помогала не думать. О произошедшем. О жарком зеленом золоте. Об обжигающей темноте внутри. Просто не думать.  
И вот он здесь, стоит, вцепившись в косяк и пошатываясь. Дверь открывается и его кидает прямо на разгоряченного, раскрасневшегося Дженсена в одних джинсах.  
\- О-отдай, - лопочет Джаред, цепляясь за широкие, гладкие плечи, проваливаясь в сияющие золотом и зеленью глаза. Дженсен смеется и тянет его вглубь:  
\- Что? Что отдать? Может, проще отдаться?  
На огромной постели, полураздетые, обнимаются трое. Другие, не те, которые были в прошлый раз, но он не уверен. Да ему и плевать.  
Кровать плывет и качается, рядом только Дженсен, его руки и тело, и Джаред изо всех сил цепляется за него. Выныривая из поцелуя, он замечает, что уже полностью раздетые парни придвинулись ближе и сжимают свои члены, жадно глядя на них с Дженсеном.  
Ну и пусть. Пусть завидуют.  
\- Хоочешь..,- Дженсен слегка задыхается от поцелуев, - отдать... все, что захочу... Тебе ... Тебя...  
Джаред снова горит, жаждет, умоляет, а где-то внутри тупой тяжестью растет понимание. И когда Дженсен, отодвинувшись, притягивает одного из парней, а самого Джареда подхватывают двое других, он не сопротивляется. Только не может оторвать плывущего взгляда от Дженсена, который лениво отдается незнакомцу, глядя на содрогающегося Джареда. 

4\. Расстояние.  
Он не помнит, когда приходил сюда в последний раз. Вообще мало что помнит. Например, как добирался, плутая в переулках, долго вглядываясь в фасады домов в поисках окна, мерцающего золотистым светом.  
Но найденная безошибочным инстинктом дверь открывается сразу и его обнимают горячие руки.  
Они прижимаются к нему все трое, целуют, кусают, тормошат и раскрывают. Но он видит только Дженсена, ощущает только его губы и руки. И хнычет, когда тот отстраняется, спрыгивает с постели и разваливается в кресле напротив, лениво поглаживая вставший член.  
Потом Джаред долго, мучительно кончает вместе с ним, то ли из-за него, то ли от лихорадочных ласк и долбящихся в него членов незнакомцев. И когда, отдышавшись, разлепляет склееные спермой ресницы, Дженсена в комнате нет. 

5\. Холод.  
За дверью стоит тишина, и внутри у Джареда разливается холод. Он мерзнет давно, с тех пор, как не видит Дженсена, но сейчас это неважно. Ему открывают не сразу, незнакомый парень смотрит исподлобья темными, злыми глазами. Джаред решительно проходит вглубь и идет прямо к креслу. Он встает перед Дженсеном и молча смотрит ему в глаза. Его бьет чуть заметная дрожь, но когда те двое, что сидели на кровати, раздевают его полностью, член уже встал. Джаред позволяет им делать с собой все, что угодно, не отрывая взгляда от кресла и застывшей в нем фигуры в темно-сером костюме и белой рубашке. По мере того, как боль в груди становится все острее, он стонет все громче, все яростнее насаживается и заглатывает, отвернувшись, закрывая глаза, забывая, где и зачем оказался. И кончает, глядя на прямую, напряженную спину в проеме захлопывающейся двери. 

6\. Один.

Джаред толкает дверь, которая медленно и беззвучно открывается. Его ждут. Незнакомые. Трое. Дженсена нет, комната пуста. Только огромная кровать без простыней. И отчаяние медленно выхолащивает ярость и то непонятное, что привело его сюда. Достаточно медленно, чтобы начать срывать с них одежду так же, как это делают они, сжимать, кусать и наваливаться точно так же. А потом победившее безразличие и механическое возбуждение позволяют ему принять их так, как они хотят. И когда дверь хлопает, остаться лежать на заляпанном матрасе, молча, неподвижно, пока небо в окне не начинает сереть. 

7\. На острие.  
Когда Дженсен открывает дверь, на пороге, привалившись к косяку, сидит Джаред и медленно, поверхностно дышит, вздрагивая всем телом. Под подошвой хрустит стекло и, глянув вниз, Дженсен замечает острый блеск иглы.  
Д-душу забрал, - мучительно хрипит Джаред , - з-забирай теперь тело... .  
Дженсен держит его за подбородок и смотрит, как суженные зрачки расширяются и замирают в полной неподвижности, заливая радужку чернотой. И отчетливо представляет ящик стола и коробочку с ампулами адреналина.*

**Author's Note:**

> * Инъекция адреналина - одна из мер реанимации при передозировке.


End file.
